un amor a pruba de todo
by adri.colliuc
Summary: harry siempre estubo enamorado de hermonie pero ella siempre quiso a ron se dara cuenta hermonie que el amor de harry va contra todo entra y ve que pasa


Amor a prueba de todo

Harry iba saliendo de su clase de pociones cuando vio que hermonie iba caminando muy deprisa y aseguro que que fue por una persona que conoce por lo que este asi entonces suspirando se dispuso a seguirla cuando por la alcanzo le pregunto.

 **Harry:** ¡ porque lloras hermonie ! –dijo diendo a abrazar a su amiga después de un momento le pregunto- es por ron verdad

 **Hermonie:** si es por el por ron –dijo limpiando las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter-me molesta por más que le digo que me gusta él nunca me hace caso.

 **Harry:** trata de olvidarlo hermonie solo te hace sufrir además –dijo Harry un tanto celoso –el no merece que este llorando por el recuerda que hace mucho te confesé que estoy enamorado de ti que puedo hacerte feliz.

 **Hermonie: ¡** Harry basta! Ya hablamos sabes que yo estoy enamorada de ron yo solo te quiero como mi amigo entiendo Harry –dijo un tanto irritada

 **Harry:** ya está bien hermonie.. Tranquila ya no te hablare de es-dijo triste y desilusionado- espero que te algún dia te des cuenta que yo te amo como a nadie y espero que cuando te des cuente no sea demasiado tarde.

Hermonie solo lo miro de una irritante y vio como Harry se iba perdiendo por los pasillos del castillo suspiro y decidió irse a su cuarto. Un dia estabas celebrando en la sala común de gryffindor.

Hermonie estabas sentada cuando escucho que Harry la hablaba se paró y se dirigió junto a Harry

 **Harry:** espero que ya no este enojada conmigo- le dijo a su amiga

 **Hermonie :** ya no lo estoy-y le dedico con una sonrisa- sabes que no puedo estar enojado contigo

 **Harry:** es bueno escucharlo, bueno que por fin ron haya hecho algo que todo estemos orgullosos.

 **Hermonie:** si es genial

 **Lavarder:** hola ron – dijo coqueta cuando ella lo beso deproto

Hermonie al verlo se le parte el corazón y sale de la sala con lagrimas en los ojos, Harry al verla salir salió detrás de ella encontrándola sentadas en las escaleras. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo para confortarla

 **Harry:** mione te dije que te iba a hacer más daño

 **Hermonie:** como lo hago Harry si lo amo

En ese momento llega lavander y ron jugando entre ellos

 **Ron:** hola chicos.. Hoy es una hermosa noche verdad

 **Lavander:** vámonos Ro-Ro este lugar ya está ocupado vamos a otro lado

 **Ron:** si vamos nos vemos después chicos

Después que ron se va hermonie vuelve a llorar y Harry la abraza más duro para que se sienta que no está sola. Así fueron pasando las semanas y hermonie se fue sintiendo mucho mejor hasta recuperar su sonrisa.

Harry la vi en el puente y vio que sonreía sintiéndose feliz fue hasta ella y le pregunto:

 **Harry:** te siente mejor? Veo que volviste a sonreír y te vez mucha más hermosa así que cuando estas triste.

Hermonie se sonrojo por el comentario de amigo y le dijo

 **Hermonie:** me siento bien lo estoy superando poco me di cuenta que no puedo estar aferrada a un amor imposible que nunca alcanza

 **Harry:** por fin te diste cuenta hermy .. Además respecto a lo que yo siento..

 **Hermonie:** Harry no hablemos de eso si?- dijo interrumpiéndolo

 **Harry:** esta bien no quiero incomodarte solo quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo con un tono de nerviosismo – mione no siente nada por mí?

Hermione se quedó pensativa pero respondió

 **Hermonie:** Harry te diré la verdad pero no quiero que te ilusiones si bueno te diré que si siento algo por ti pero no sé qué es quiero estar muy segura.

 **Harry:** entonces seguiré luchando por ti- dijo con una alegría que no le cabía en el pecho- no perderé la esperanza de que algún dia te enamores de mi

 **Hermonie:** bueno ya vamos tarde a clase tenemos que entrar- dirigiéndose a su salón

Después de aquella plática hermonie se encontraba pensando en su habitación sobre los momentos que paso junto a Harry

 _Siempre Harry ha estado conmigo en todo momento que ella lo necesito_ asi fueron pasando imágenes en su cabeza todas las aventura que paso junto a Harry _. Creo que siempre sentí algo más que amistad por el pero me tenía ciega lo que según sentía por ron.. Mañana hablare con Harry._

Al dia siguiente hermonie busco a Harry cuando lo encontró le dijo:

 **Hermonie:** harry quiero verte en la torre de astronomía porfavor ve no pregunte porque ee… ve alas 5:45

 **Harry:** ok iré- le dijo con una sonrisa boba

Más tarde en la torre de astronomía harry llegaba y vio que hermonie lo estaba esperando algo en su corazón que era algo que cambiaría en su vida.

 **Harry:** mione dime porque me citaste aquí

 **Hermonie:** quiero decirte que tome una decisión de darnos una oportunidad para ser felices

Harry al escuchar esto su alegría creció mas sabiendo que tendría la oportunidad de hacer feliz a la personas que ama mucho.

 **Harry:** enserio hermy me quieres más que unos simples amigos

 **Hermonie:** si te quiero más allá que un cariño de amigos.

 **Harry:** mione no sabes que me haces el hombre más feliz –dijo con una emoción – ahora te quiero preguntar hermonie granger quieres ser mi novia?

 **Hermonie:** si harry quiero ser tu novia – dijo riendo ya que harry la cargo y le di vueltas.

 **Harry:** El mione Quiero

 **Hermonie:** y yo a ti harry

Cuando hermonie vio que harry le iba a dar un beso instintivamente cerro los ojos cuando sintió los labios de harry por primera vez sintiendo u sabor a vainilla

El beso fue profundo pero tierno dejando a los dos por mas después que se separó le sonrió abrazándose. Dándose cuenta que esta sería una historia de amor recién empezando..

Continuara…


End file.
